


The Best Laid Plans

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Abuse, Canon Divergence, Data has no chill, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: They often go very awry.





	The Best Laid Plans

The phaser went off and Data had a fraction of a second to wonder about his fate before he short-circuited.

Rasmussen caught the android, who simply looks like he'd fallen into a faint, and settled him in one of the chairs in the pod. It took some effort, Rasmussen grunting, "You're heavier than you look, Data."

Satisfied with his loot, Rasmussen simply sat back, letting the pod do what it would. New Jersey. 22nd century.

He grinned.

* * *

The pod had decided on a forested area, which was just fine with Rasmussen. He made sure it would stay, gave Data a look before deciding the android couldn't get up to much. The pod required Rasmussen's hand print to confirm any destination. 

He left the pod, sealing it back up. 

Rasmussen had some affairs to handle before he was ready to move any of his goods.

* * *

He'd settled on a cabin in the woods, somewhere secluded enough that no one would come knocking but also within driving distance to town.

It helped that the cabin was settled close to the pod.

* * *

He found Data standing, stock-still.

"I tried—"

"I know," Rasmussen said. "And without my hand print, you couldn't get home, right?"

Data gave the slightest of nods. "But I believe it will accept a scan whether you are conscious or not."

"I tried that. It only works with a conscious person. And besides." He gestured to the phaser on his hip.

Data seemed to calculate the odds for a long moment. Then, he simply looked to Rasmussen for direction.

"Good boy, Data."

"I am not a dog." Data's eyes narrowed subtlety. "I am an android."

"Well, come on, then. You can walk." Rasmussen picked up his box full of trinkets, settling it comfortably in the crook of one arm, and held his phaser in the other. 

Data complied, following Rasmussen through the woods and up to the cabin. After a questioning glance, Data opened the door for his captor.

Rasmussen practically skipped inside, settling the box on the coffee table. He set to work, taking the medical scanner and beginning to disassemble it. He kept the phaser on the couch next to him.

After a careful consideration, Data left Rasmussen to his devices, familiarizing himself with the cabin. The kitchen was separated only by a bar, two stools placed neatly at the counter. Opening the fridge, Data found it to be empty. The cupboards were just as empty, if not for a small layer of dust.

"Are you hungry, Data?" Rasmussen asked, finally looking up from his work. 

"I do not require any form of sustenance," Data explained, turning to face Rasmussen. "However, I was wondering if you too did not require food."

Rasmussen seemed amused, a small smile gracing his face. "If I leave, will you stay here like a good little bot?"

"I will remain here," Data said, returning to the living room. He settled in an armchair, facing Rasmussen. "I have nowhere else to go."

Rasmussen nodded, standing up and stretching. "I'll be back, then. An hour, maybe. Just stay as you are."

He left, the cabin door shutting behind him. The lock clicked and Data blinked, staring at the door, never moving from the armchair as he planned.

Rasmussen came back to a dark cabin and, for a moment, he panicked. All kinds of situations ran through his mind while he fumbled with his keys, throwing the door open. 

Data sat, one leg crossed neatly over the other, hands folded in his lap. "Has something startled you?"

"I thought - you - it's nothing, Data." Rasmussen set the brown paper bag of groceries on the counter. "Nothing at all."

* * *

"Strip."

"Excuse me?" Data turned to find Rasmussen pointing the phaser at him.

"Strip. I want to get your into something more comfortable," Rasmussen said. "I won't tell you a third time, Data, I'll just undress you myself."

The thought of being treated like a doll was worse, so Data reached for the hem of his shirt.

"No. Go slowly."

"Why?" 

"Research," Rasmussen said, settling back in his armchair. He gestured with the phaser. "Go on."

Data pulled off his uniform shirt slowly, looking to Rasmussen for approval.

"Now the rest."

This was a bit childish, Data mused, continuing to strip down until he was completely nude.

"Turn."

Blinking, Data complied, turning slowly.

"Stop." Rasmussen leapt to his feet, placing a hand on Data's hip. "What's this?"

"I assume you are asking about my deactivation switch."

"So I can just turn you off?"

"Correct."

The silence was long, but Rasmussen hummed and turned away. "So you're anatomically correct, then?"

"I was built to emulate the human body, that is correct."

"Does it work?"

Data turned, staring quietly at Rasmussen. He didn't like where this line of questioning led.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Data stared up at the ceiling, listening to the bed frame squeaking pornographically. He wondered—ignoring the weight straddling his hips—if Captain Picard had a rescue mission planned. Perhaps not. 

There was a spider, crawling tentatively from one wooden beam to the other. Data identified it as a _Latrodectus hesperus_. 

A loud groan, warmth spilling over his abdomen, and Data knew Rasmussen was done. The inventor leaned over, grabbing a pack of cigarettes from the bedside table. 

"Want one?" he asked.

"No," Data said firmly. 

"You're cold," Rasmussen said, pulling away to lay on his side, cigarette simply held in his mouth, unlit. His gaze wandered down and he asked, "Do you want me to—"

"No thank you."

"What's wrong?" Rasmussen asked.

"You seem to think I am an object. I can assure you, Professor, that I am a human being with the same rights as any other individual." Data turned his head, staring at Rasmussen. "Yet, you seem to think consent only applies when it is convenient for you."

"Data."

Data sat upright, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "I would like to clean myself off."

"Alright."

Data took a long time cleaning himself off. When he returned to the bedroom, the sheets had been changed and, laying on the newly made bed was a fresh set of clothes.

* * *

"I would like to go into town," Data announced. "Alone."

Rasmussen dropped the medical scanner (He hadn't been having that much luck with it.) and leapt to his feet. "Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Because, Data, if you go out there, people will take you away. They'll experiment on you, take you apart."

Data blinked a few times. "And yet that is the same thing you intend to do with me."

"Data, I'm going to put you back together and turn you back on after. I won't hurt you."

"You have used the phaser on me and continue to keep the phaser at your side." Rasmussen opened his mouth to protest, but Data continued, "You initiated sexual intercourse without my consent as well."

Rasmussen looked like a hooked fish, mouth opening and closing as though it would help him force the words out of his throat. His face turned red and he left to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Data settled into his armchair—the couch had long-since been declared the no man's land of the living room—and waited.

* * *

"Data?"

Data turned his head, looking down at Rasmussen, who had insisted they share a bed even if Data couldn't sleep.

"I've been thinking."

Rasmussen slipped a cold hand under Data's sweater—one Rasmussen had picked out for the android—and traced idle shapes over Data's torso. Data grabbed Rasmussen's hand through the fabric of the sweater.

"What have you been thinking about, Rasmussen?"

"I think you'd be happier in your own time."

"Does this come as a surprise?"

"No, but, damn." Rasmussen pressed his face into the crook of Data's neck, eyes closed as he considered his next words carefully. "I set it up so the pod will recognize your hand print, so you can go home."

"That is a generous thing to do."

There was a long pause and Data untangled himself from the inventor. 

"I am going to return to my own time."

"Data—"

"I cannot be happy here, Rasmussen. You are manipulative and abusive." 

Data left the bedroom, taking every stolen object and placing it carefully in the box where they belonged. Without a second of hesitation, he threw every blueprint and Rasmussen's notepad in the fireplace. Striking a match, Data burned it all.

"Data!"

"You are attempting to manipulate the future in your favor. It goes against my protocols." Adjusting the box, Data left the cabin, the door closing softly behind him.

It was time to go home.


End file.
